Donkey Kong Country (SNES)
= Camera & Collision Debug Game Genie codes: 7CC8-0D6D 8FC8-0DAD 8AC8-0FDD This displays debugging info for the camera and Donkey's (but not Diddy's) collision box. * 084A: Camera's X-coordinate. * 0118: Camera's Y-coordinate. * 0042: Level ID. * 0030: DK's current sprite ID. * C000, 3274, 3288, ADFC, D225: Unknown data. * FFF1, FFDD: Relative X coordinates of collision box. * 0019, 0022: Relative Y coordinates of collision box. * 0016: Unknown data. Unused Room ID Room 21 Of the 255 room IDs in the game, only one is unused: Room 21. Using the code 7E003E21 on the map screen will transport you there. This uses the same layout for the Jungle's small bonus room. There are no objects associated with it, so there is no way out. Even stranger, the music played in this room is the same music used for the boss areas. It's possible that at some point in development, at least one of the bosses was to be fought here, as indicated by an image from Rare's old website, which shows the boss "Dumb Drum" in the room. Greetings Cranky seems to have gone through a personality change during development, from "nice old man" to "angry old man". "Donkey Boy? Where's Diddy? Donkey, you young whippersnapper! Long time no see! Donkey Boy! It seems like years since we last met! It's about time you visited your frail, old Grandpa! Hey! Can you spare your old pappy a banana? And what have you brought for your old Grandpa? Well, you've amazed your old Grandpa by getting this far! So, you've finally come to get some game play advice from your old Grandpa! Diddy boy! Where's Donks? Diddy, you young pup! Boy, I can't believe how much you've grown!" Level Tips For whatever reason, almost all of Cranky's level tips were removed from gameplay. The only ones that can be seen normally are from the first world, but lines exist for almost every level in the game! Burn rubber for the golden rhino in Bouncy Bonanza. "The bananas in Stop & Go Station will put you right! Avoid Mine Cart Carnage and jump early to get the extra life. Rolling some rubber will put you on the right road in Millstone Mayhem. On Snow Barrel Blast, sometimes down will not take you out; it may help you go forward. On Croctopus Chase, there's a right way and a wrong way to get past the barrels. In Ice Age Alley, birds of a feather flock together to get your wings. Bouncing the Bouncer will slide you to success during Slipside Ride! The TNT gives you a couple of real wall to wall blasts in Torchlight Trouble. For Elevator Antics, you'll have to climb higher than a hornet's nest! For you Trick Track Trekkers, the Gnawty twins gnow a secret! In Mine Cart Madness, you're just 3 bounces away from bonus land. Once you're in the Poison Pond, the right way is not the only way to get the point. Blackout Basement could give you a sinking feeling, but you'll end up sky high! Let Diddy hold out the TNT in Manic Mincers. Take enough rope and you'll amaze yourself in the Misty Mine. The Loopy Lights vulture's barrel will blow you away. The Platform Perils vulture knows it's sometimes better to come down to earth. You're in Tanked Up Trouble if you're all gassed up and nowhere to go! In Orang-utan Gang, follow the last barrel down to discover a barrel of laughs! A single banana is all you need for a bonus in Tree Top Town. Get on down with the bananas and get ready to party in Temple Tempest!" Category:Donkey Kong